mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
This Day Aria
thumb|290px Esta canción fue interpretada por primera vez en el ultimo episodio de la Segunda Temporada: "Una boda en Canterlot". '' Esta canción transcurre justo antes de la boda real. La canción es interpretada por La Princesa Cadence y La Reina Chrysalis transformada en La Princesa Cadence, el cual se transformó para ejecutar su malvado plan de dominar el Reino. Esta canción fue compuesta por Daniel Ingram, principal compositor de las canciones de la serie My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. Ademas de contar con la ayuda de la escritora principal de la serie, Meghan McCarthy, y con la orquestación de Steffan Andrews. Letra Inglés 'Chrysalis' This day is going to be perfect The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small Everypony will gather round Say I look lovely in my gown What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! 'Cadance' This day was going to be perfect The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small But instead of having cake With all my friends to celebrate My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all! 'Chrysalis' I could care less about the dress I won't partake in any cake! Vows, well I'll be lying when I say... That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together The truth is I don't care for him at all! No I do not love the groom In my heart there is no room! But I still want him to be all mine! 'Cadance' We must escape before it's too late Find a way to save the day Hope? I'll be lying if I say I don't fear that I may lose him To one who wants to use him Not care for, love and cherish him each day! For I oh-so love the groom! All my thoughts he does consume Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon! 'Chrysalis' Finally the moment has arrived! For me to be one lucky bride 'Cadance' Oh, the wedding we won't make He'll end up marrying a fake Shining Armor will be!... 'Chrysalis' Mine, all mine... *evil chuckle* Reprise 'Chrysalis' This day has been just perfect The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small Everypony I'll soon control Every stallion, mare and foal Who says a girl can't really have it Español 'Chrysalis' Este día va a ser perfecto Desde pequeña yo espere verlo llegar Cada pony va a voltear Y mi atuendo van a admirar Lo que ignoran es que los volví a engañar 'Cadance' Este día va a ser perfecto Desde pequeña yo espere verlo llegar Pero en vez de celebrar Con mis amigos Las campanas para mí no sonarán ya nunca más 'Chrsalis' No me preocuparé otra vez Por un atuendo y un pastel Pues yo en los votos mentiré En cualquier lugar del mundo Quiero que ya estemos juntos ¡Confieso que él no me importa, no! Yo no lo puedo amar ¡En mi alma no hay lugar! ¡Pero mío él siempre será!... 'Cadance' Debo encontrar la forma de poder aquí escapar Fe y esperanza ya no hay más Tengo miedo de perderlo Y que ella logre hacerlo ¡Que no lo cuide ni lo quiera amar! Yo lo amo sin dudar Y pienso en él no hay más ¡Mi caballero... Pronto voy a llegar! 'Chrysalis' ¡El día esperado veo llegar! Para ser, la novia ideal 'Cadance' Una boda si habrá Pero todo esto no es real ¡Shining Armor será!... 'Chrysalis' Mío, solo mío... *risa malvada* Reprise 'Chrysalis''' Este día fue perfecto Desde pequeña yo espere verlo llegar A los ponys controlaré Potro yegua, lo haré ¿Quién dice que no puedo eso yo lograr? Clips thumb|left|300px|Canción original en inglés. thumb|right|300px|Canción original en español latino. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Personajes de la serie Categoría:Personajes